


Зеркало, зеркало

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Body Swap, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Transformation, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Пожалуй, ей нравилось меняться ролями. Так что когда Ньют предложил сделать это буквально, она сразу же согласилась.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 5





	Зеркало, зеркало

**Author's Note:**

> ER, временная смена пола, стимуляция руками, pussyjob, секс с проникновением, флафф.

— Поменяемся? — спросил Ньют, показывая небольшой стеклянный виал.

— Поменяемся?.. — Это прозвучало так внезапно, что Лита не сразу поняла, о чём речь. Потом уже увидела, что виал наполовину заполнен тёмной жидкостью. — Это Оборотное зелье?

Ньют кивнул.

— На двоих на пару часов хватит.

Зелье было тёмное, но почти прозрачное — хорошего качества. Ньют варил его сразу помногу, когда в руки попадали нужные ингредиенты, а расходовал по капле, для каких-то своих целей. Видимо, приберёг остатки для особого случая. Лита прикусила губу. Соблазнительная идея. Она уже собиралась спать — прибрала волосы, чтобы не мешали, и надела простую тонкую сорочку, — и думала, что Ньют тоже планирует ложиться. Он сидел на диванчике рядом, обхватив рукой колено, в одних пижамных брюках, босой. Лита посмотрела на загорелое плечо с россыпью веснушек, украшенное бледным почти плоским шрамом, и выпрямилась. Конечно, она собралась спать, за день устала, но… Она выдернула волос.

— Давай. — Она протянула руку Ньюту. — Я согласна.

Ньют засиял. Такого они ещё не пробовали. Он вылил половину зелья в подставленный Литой стакан и отошёл со своей порцией к зеркалу.

Сорочку пришлось снять, чтобы не стягивать потом, когда плечи станут шире. Лита бросила в стакан рыжий волос, одним глотком выпила и зажмурилась, прикрыла лицо руками, чтобы комната не так кружилась перед глазами.

Когда превращение, быстрое, неприятное — превращаться в человека другого пола всегда неприятно, — завершилось, она отняла руки от лица. Голова казалась непривычно лёгкой. Лита поднялась — и пошатнулась, едва не упала; под руку тут же поднырнули, поддержали — она сама. Она уже видела себя со стороны — как-то застала Тесея в собственном обличье. Он почти сразу превратился обратно, и Лита так и не спросила, чем он занимался в таком виде. Вариантов у неё было предостаточно, но она сочла, что лучше не знать. И всё же это было странно — смотреть вот так в собственное лицо, запрокинутое к ней, и видеть на нём ясную, мягкую улыбку. Улыбка принадлежала Ньюту. Он кашлянул, чтобы совладать со связками, и сказал, кивком указывая в сторону кровати:

— Пойдём. Осторожно… вот так.

С его (её? Собственной?) помощью Лита сделала несколько неуверенных шагов. Собственные ноги — ноги Ньюта, на эти пару часов принадлежащие ей — казались бесконечными. Пол был где-то очень далеко.

— Ты привыкнешь, — утешил Ньют. Голос, похоже, уже полностью слушался — насколько Лита могла судить, едва ли кто-то смог бы отличить его от обычного. — Поначалу разница сбивает с толку, но потом быстро приспосабливаешься к новому телу.

Он помог ей сесть на кровать и остановился перед ней, позволяя рассмотреть себя — её саму — во всех подробностях. Он успел раздеться, только на талии и на бёдрах остались следы от белья. Лита осторожно, следя за положением своего тела в пространстве, положила руки на талию, прижав большим пальцем отпечаток от шва на боку, и неторопливо повела вниз. Ньют прикрыл глаза и чуть откинул голову. Со стороны её губы выглядели ещё более пухлыми, чем в зеркале; нижняя пересохла, когда с них сорвался вздох, который одинаково мог принадлежать и ей, и Ньюту, и теперь нет-нет да и притягивала взгляд. Руками Ньюта кожа ощущалась совсем гладкой, шёлковой. Лита накрыла ладонью грудь с остро торчащим соском, прижала, как ей всегда нравилось. Ньют снова вздохнул. Пару секунд она смотрела, как её собственное тело выгибается, бесстыдно расставляя ноги пошире, как подаётся вперёд в ожидании других прикосновений, затем мимоходом скользнула рукой от груди вниз и притянула его на колени.

Ньют сам поцеловал её, придерживая за волосы, и она чуть не задохнулась. Ей и самой нравилось целоваться, это всегда было приятно, но она и не подозревала, что у Ньюта настолько чувствительные губы. Она знала, что превращение с Оборотным происходит не полностью — на какую-то часть ты всё равно остаёшься самим собой, но снаружи всё сильно изменяется. Ньют уверенно, со знанием дела ласкал её собственными губами её — его — рот, а она лишь послушно отвечала, захваченная этим неожиданным откровением не меньше, чем ощущениями. Что ж, это многое объясняло в его пристрастиях.

Она немного отодвинулась назад, чтобы Ньют не соскальзывал с колен — оказывается, удерживать чьё-то тело на коленях было не так просто, — и он обвил руками её шею, то ли нарочно, то ли бессознательно копируя её обычную манеру. Она часто так делала, занимая такую позицию. Ощущать мягкую женскую грудь, прижимающуюся к её груди, ставшей вдруг плоской и, кажется, менее чувствительной, было очень странно. Почти так же, как чувствовать непривычную тяжесть в паху и сместившееся напряжение. Лита попыталась сжать мышцы, и ничего не получилось; поначалу она даже не смогла понять, что именно ощущает.

— Ложись, — проговорил Ньют ей в губы. Собственное тело дрожало в её объятиях; бёдра знакомо покачивались, пытаясь плотнее прижаться к бёдрам — но до чего же странно было видеть это со стороны. — Откинься назад.

Он слегка толкнул её в плечо, потом попытался подтолкнуть обеими руками. Лита с изумлением осознала, насколько на самом деле его тело сильнее её — жилистый, очень стройный, он мог казаться изящным и тонким, но за этим фасадом скрывались железные мышцы. И она заново оценила, с какой лёгкостью он обычно поддаётся. Надо будет его за это отдельно отблагодарить.

Она послушно улеглась на спину, немного сдвинувшись назад. Ньют наклонился над ней, выгнувшись так, чтобы грудь по-прежнему касалась груди, коленями сжимая бока, и, снова поцеловав её, от губ плавно перебрался к линии челюсти. Он забыл побриться перед использованием зелья, но щетина, похоже, его не смущала. Лита уже немного освоилась, и собственное лицо, рассредоточенное от возбуждения, с блестящими глазами, больше не вызывало головокружения. Она положила руки на — собственные — бёдра, слегка сжимая пальцы, и потянула Ньюта к себе, помогая ему двигаться на животе — пока на животе. Ньют шумно вздохнул.

Своей смазки у неё — у её тела — было предостаточно; Лита почти сразу ощутила её на коже. Ньют с явным удовольствием пользовался особенностями женского тела, даже глаза закрыл, сосредоточившись на ощущениях. Она заставила его приподняться и, мимоходом погладив вульву, сразу погрузила пальцы внутрь, медленно вдавила, наслаждаясь скольжением и жаром. Ньют редко так делал, предпочитая подольше подразнить её, хотя знал, что так ей тоже нравится; но она не собиралась его мучить, даже зная все его — свои — слабости.

Когда она так же медленно потянула пальцы обратно, большим чуть надавливая снаружи, по телу Ньюта прошла дрожь. Он уронил голову, пытаясь отдышаться. Довольная собой, Лита выждала несколько секунд и дразняще провела ладонями по мягкой груди. Ньют улыбнулся с хрипловатым смешком, совершенно не свойственным её голосу и манере, и отодвинулся, выпрямляясь. Он ловко оседлал прижатый к животу напряжённый член и двинулся, притираясь к нему. С приоткрытых губ сорвался довольный вздох, голова запрокинулась. Лита, восхищаясь непривычными ощущениями, одновременно с интересом наблюдала, на какие выражения способно её лицо. Оказалось — на самые возбуждающие. Ньют всегда умел устроить для неё эротичное представление, даже находясь в её теле.

— Ну хватит, — пробормотала она, поняв, что останавливаться Ньют не собирается. — Я хочу…

Теперь он упирался руками ей в грудь — высоко, так что её тонкие пальцы почти касались ключиц; сама Лита старалась так не делать, боясь надавить слишком сильно — и зря, похоже, находясь в его теле, она ощущала это как приятное давление, ни капли не болезненное. И он двигался очень, очень ровно, ритмично, словно репетировал заранее, и выдыхал в такт, всё громче, то и дело откидывая голову. Непривычно мягкая и влажная плоть скользила по — да, по стволу, и по открывшейся головке, почти при каждом движении будто обволакивая её. Но этого всё равно не хватало.

— Ньют, — позвала она настойчивее и, слегка сжав пальцы на — собственных, оказывается, довольно мускулистых — бёдрах, подтолкнула его вверх.

— М-м, — отозвался Ньют почти обиженно, и она дала себе слово, что когда вернётся в своё тело, обязательно тоже попробует этот трюк.

К счастью, спорить он не стал, хотя Лита и успела подумать, что настаивать дальше не сможет — слишком уж её увлекала его реакция. В особенности отражённая на её лице — и одновременно выраженная в собственных узнаваемых жестах Ньюта. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел сверху с пьяной улыбкой, которая могла принадлежать любому из них, затем послушно приподнялся.

Она позволила Ньюту полностью владеть ситуацией. Ощущения от проникновения оказались не такими яркими, как обычно — как с другой стороны, — но из горла, принадлежащего сейчас Ньюту, вырвался такой стон, что она бы не променяла это мгновение на все удовольствия мира. И когда Ньют опустился, принимая до основания, ему пришлось ненадолго остановиться, чтобы привыкнуть. Пальцы проскребли по груди Литы. Он пытался что-то сказать, но только безуспешно приоткрывал рот и коротко облизывал губы; после нескольких попыток то ли сдался, то ли забыл, что хотел сделать — наклонился, чтобы держаться за её — сейчас веснушчатые, позолоченные солнцем — плечи, и сразу взял довольно резкий ритм. Лита одобрительно застонала. Смешок Ньюта, дразнящий, ласковый, почти потерялся за этими стонами.

Постепенно движения замедлились, и она поняла, что Ньют начинает уставать. На лбу, вокруг глаз, над верхней губой у него выступил пот, волосы растрепались и прилипли отдельными прядями к шее и к вискам. На теле тоже проступила испарина — мелкие капли, хорошо заметные на тёмной коже, поблёскивали и переливались, образуя занятный узор. Ньют тяжело дышал, закрыв глаза и опустив голову; на расслабленном лице держалась улыбка. Лита подняла руку, прикоснулась к щеке, очертив затем контур собственного лица, и Ньют бросил на неё затуманенный взгляд. И улыбнулся, слабо, но ясно — более осознанно, чем раньше. Лита притянула его к себе, целуя и обнимая, как сделал бы он сам, заметив, что она готова сдаться; и, уже не в подражание, сжала его в объятиях, с силой проводя руками по спине, стискивая задницу.

— Попробуем немного по-другому, — сказала она ему на ухо, и Ньют только кивнул.

Пользуясь разницей в росте и сложении, которая сейчас играла в её пользу, она легко перекатила его на бок и развернула к себе спиной. Она предпочитала лицом к лицу, и они не слишком часто пробовали другие позиции. Самое время провести эксперимент. Ньют послушно прогнулся в пояснице, когда она притёрлась сзади; Лита прижалась губами к плечу, потом приподнялась, осторожно входя. Ньют, уронив голову на съехавшую подушку, прикусил губу и издал негромкое "М-м". Означало это, что ему хорошо — что Лита приняла правильное решение; она бы усмехнулась, передразнивая его, если бы не была так сосредоточена на ощущениях. По её лицу теперь тоже стекал пот, и она смахивала кончиком языка солёные капли с губ.

Она заставила Ньюта закинуть ногу себе на бедро. Пришлось и дальше приподниматься на локте, чтобы свободнее двигаться. У Ньюта были длинные руки, и, поскольку сейчас они принадлежали ей, затруднений у неё не возникло; она бесцеремонно мяла скользкие горячие складки, перекинув руку через собственную тонкую талию, а Ньют в ответ всхлипывал и поддавал бёдрами на несильные ритмичные толчки. Его лицо запрокинулось, тёмные волосы Литы разметались по подушке, на влажной тёмной коже играли отсветы ламп. Она всё ещё испытывала диссонанс, глядя на саму себя, но — слабо, приглушённо за остальными впечатлениями. Ощущения забавно сплетались между ног.

— Сильнее, — обронил он, просяще, так что Лита не смогла бы отказать даже при желании, и зажмурился, выворачивая шею, пряча лицо в подушку. — Ох, пожалуйста…

Лита заставила его откинуться обратно, чтобы видеть получше. Приоткрытые губы влажно блестели; она наклонилась, чтобы коротко поцеловать их, и снова глянула на него чуть сверху. Собственное лицо, искажённое удовольствием, вдруг странно изменилось — на нём расцвела яркая улыбка Ньюта.

— Пытаешься… всё запомнить? — Он бросил взгляд из-под ресниц. С её аккуратным ртом и ровными зубами эта улыбка выглядела особенно насмешливо. И горячо.

Лита едва не рассмеялась, но звук вышел оборванным. Ньют слишком хорошо её изучил. Согнувшись, она принялась целовать плечо и нарочно подставленную шею; так продолжать в прежнем ритме было неудобно, но Ньют больше и не просил ничего. Лита выпустила его, позволив ноге соскользнуть, чтобы он мог принять удобную позу, и он довольно всхлипнул, снова почти утыкаясь лицом в постель. По телу сверху вниз проходила дрожь. Лита не отказала себе в удовольствии пару раз прикусить тонкую кожу и прижать зубами участок пониже угла челюсти — гладкий, шёлковый, никакой щетины; за каждым укусом следовал новый звук, восторженный, жадный. Ньют приподнял бёдра, чтобы она входила глубже. Его пальцы бессмысленно сжимали складку простыни; напряжённые ноги вытянулись, тело, оказавшееся уже почти под Литой, двигалось непрерывно.

— Я больше не могу, — выдохнула она ему на ухо. — Ну же…

Она наизусть знала это тело — к счастью для неё. Ещё пару минут она бы точно не продержалась. Ньют выпустил складку ткани и схватил руку Литы, пытаясь прижимать к промежности, словно мог таким способом подогнать оргазм. Лита чувствовала, как он вздрагивает и сжимается и — очень странное ощущение — как толчками изливается сперма. Во рту пересохло, но ощущения всё равно заставляли её сорванно, почти беззвучно стонать.

Немного отдышавшись, Ньют с явным трудом повернулся и прижался к ней. Лита обняла его — длинными веснушчатыми руками самого Ньюта. Он приткнулся головой к плечу, глядя снизу вверх с таким выражением лица, будто на обычную улыбку у него не хватало сил. Лита расслабленно уронила голову на остывающую подушку; помедлив, прижалась губами к его щеке.

— Освежимся? — спросил он. Тёплое дыхание защекотало ухо.

— Хочешь повторить? — Лита посмотрела на него заинтересованно. — В ванной?

Ньют устроился поудобнее. Тёмные волосы зазмеились по ткани и по руке, на которой лежала его голова.

— Времени не хватит.

Нотки искреннего разочарования в его голосе позабавили Литу. Пушистые завитки обрамляли лицо, и сейчас она смотрелась в него, как в настоящее зеркало — за тем лишь исключением, что в глазах, стоило присмотреться, можно было видеть отражение Ньюта. Счастливое, привычно улыбающееся отражение. Впрочем, присматриваться она не стала.

— Значит, в следующий раз попробуем. — Она поцеловала Ньюта в лоб и высвободилась, чтобы подняться.

Она уже засыпала, когда закончилось действие зелья. Сначала заныли кости и внутренности как будто съёжились, затем она ощутила, как вытягивается тело в объятиях. Дождавшись, пока трансформация завершится, приоткрыла глаза и расслабленно улыбнулась. Ньют погладил её щёку.

— Только веснушки остались.

— Потому что это мои собственные веснушки. — Лита рассмеялась, сонно и тихо. Ньют поцеловал её и прижал к себе, рассматривая с привычным уже восхищением. И с любопытством. Его пальцы аккуратно поддели бретель сорочки, которую Лита надела перед сном.

— Я подумал… в следующий раз стоит поменяться одеждой.

— Вместе с превращением? Отлично. — Лита усмехнулась. — Ещё можем куда-нибудь сходить в таком виде. На приём. Разыграем всех, и никто не узнает, что ты — это я и наоборот.

— Это немного рискованно. — Ньют сосредоточенно перебирал её волосы, отвечая как бы между делом, как будто речь шла о чём-то совершенно обыденном. — И нужно будет потренироваться, чтобы никто не распознал подмену. Это непросто.

— Только не говори, что ты уже с кем-то такое проделывал.

Ньют покачал головой.

— Нет, никогда. — Он сделал небольшую паузу и склонился ближе. — Только фантазировал.

Лита не могла удержаться от новой усмешки.

— Что мешает тебе воплотить эти фантазии?

Хотя Ньют всё ещё неотрывно смотрел на неё, её внимание уплывало, глаза закрывались. Сдавшись, она уже погрузилась в темноту и вдруг различила ответный короткий смешок.

— Вообще-то… абсолютно ничего.


End file.
